A THRILL OF A LIFE TIME
by Jadebird
Summary: WHAT HAPPENS WHEN A NEW WOMAN COMES INTO NBT'S LIFE AND SHE FINES OUT SHE FALLS IN LOVE WITH ONE OF THEM? please read and review


A Thrill of a Lifetime  
By Jade and Lana  
  
PART I  
  
As Jordan walked through the halls of the arena she had a feeling she was being watched. She had a meeting with Ric Flair at 2 pm, so they could talk about her coming to WCW as manager of the Natural Born Thrillers or The Insiders. They felt both groups could use some eye candy out there to look at, and so did the fans.   
Jordan was who they wanted to see and that was who they will get.  
She came to a door that said 'C.E.O Ric Flair' and knocked. Who shall answer but Kevin Nash and DDP. They told her to come in and have a seat. Her jaw dropped when she saw who was also sitting there, Lana and Lucky.  
Ric Flair walked in on told us we had the jobs, but only one would work with the Thrillers and the other two with the Insiders.  
He said "I want a veteran with the Thrillers."  
Jordan closed her eyes knowing who it would be. Ric looked at Jordan and said "Its you."  
"Shit" she thought to myself, Playing babysitter to a bunch over over-grown boys, fine I will do it.  
I noticed a knock at the door, The NBT walked in with Sanders and his big mouth going a mile a minute. "We don't want some bitch."  
That's when she told them to fuck off and that I have more ring time in my little finger than they ever will."  
Sanders looked at Jordan and along with the rest of the NBT, smiled and called her a spit fire. He liked that. Jordan just looked at him giving him a nasty look. She then looked at the Thrillers making notes in her head. Shawn Stasiak, vain , full of himself but from what she hears, he wears his heart on his sleeve. Chuck Palumbo, good-hearted and like Shawn wears his heart on his sleeve. Reno, hardcore and quiet, will have to keep and eye on him, Mark Jindrak, the baby of the group, young and hungry. Him and Sean O'Haire have had a taste of gold and they liked it a lot. Then Jordan saw him. Sean O'Haire. His eyes. She loved his eyes and couldn't stop looking at them or his body, All of the Thrillers had nice bodies, but Sean, he looked like a God. She looked over and saw Lana looking at Mark and knew she was thinking the same thing about Mark that she was about Sean. Gorgeous and those eyes. It looked like his eyes were hypnotising her she was staring at them so much. Jordan nudged her and told her to snap out of it. She blushed a deep crimson and turned her head back towards the desk, but only for a moment as she looked over at Mark again. Jordan just shook her head.   
Chuck asked Jordan "What does Ric mean your a veteran? You can't be no more than 20."  
Jordan just smiled, thanked him and said "I'm 27 and been wrestling for nine and a half years."  
They could not believe it, she looked so young.  
As she left, she knew she had to get her heart until control as seeing Sean took her by surprise. She glanced over at Lana and noticed that her and Mark seemed to be involved in a "private" conversation. "That girl" she thought to herself.  
Lana noticed her friend had exited the room, she apologised and quickly slipped him a piece of paper which contained her cell-phone number and hotel room.   
Lana asked "Where's Lucky now?"  
"I don't know, but we'd better find her or else she is going to get herself into trouble if she's not careful" Jordan replied.  
Just then Jordan saw Lucky talking to Mike Sanders.  
"Oh my god" Lana said, I knew Lucky liked her men older, but I didn't think THAT old". Both her and Jordan laughed at that.  
  
  
PART II  
  
Two months later as Jordan waited outside the Thrillers locker-room for Chuck and Sean so they could defend the Tag Team Titles against the MIA.  
She thought about her life and how she was going to tell Ric she wanted to of the Thrillers. How was she going tell Ric that she couldn't be around Sean, that he was getting under her skin. She was also worried about Lana, she was in love with Mark, and Mark loved her. Mark and Jordan had become friends and he knew she was planning on leaving the NBT so in the locker-room he told the rest of the guys.  
"Jordan is going to see Ric tonight and ask if she can leave the NBT".  
Mike got pissed off and asked why she was leaving. Mark said he couldn't tell them because he told Jordan he wouldn't. But Sean knew why, he got see it in her face, she had fallen in love with him.  
Outside the locker-room Lucky came up and asked if Mike was there.  
"Lucky, what in the hell are with Mike, are you nuts?" Jordan asked.  
Lana came running up to stop us. Jordan and Lucky are sisters and Lana is their cousin.  
"Oh you don't say shit to Lana about Mark, but you jump down my throat about Mike!" Lucky said.  
"Yes, because Lana and Mark are truly in love with each other so fuck you" Jordan yelled back. By then Sean and Chuck had come between them and Chuck starting pulling Jordan towards the ring telling her to let it go for it was time to take care of some business.  
"Fine" she said.   
Sean gave her that evil smile of his and told her that he needed to talk to her before she talked to Ric. She rolled her eyes and said fine.   
Chuck and Sean won their match and as they walked back to their locker-room, Jordan knew she had to see Ric soon but how.   
They walked into the room and there was Lana and Mark making out. Chuck and Sean just smiled and Jordan just looked at them and said with a smile "Why don't you get a room"  
Lana then said "Lucky is looking for you and wants to talk, can you two talk without trying to rip each a new butt?"   
Jordan went and waited outside, meanwhile Kevin Nash and DDP were getting ready for their match. She told Lana to get her butt moving as she was up next.  
Lucky walked up the hall and saw her sister standing there, knowing what she was thinking.  
"Lucky I am so sorry for earlier, can you forgive me?" Jordan said before Lucky could say anything.  
"Jordan, I'm sorry too, and yes I forgive you" Lucky said.  
Just then as the sisters were hugging, The Cat came by and said that Ric was looking for Jordan.   
As Jordan started down the hall, she could hear the 'Wolfpac' and 'DDP' theme songs and smiled knowing the girls were happy. Just then an arm came around her waist and a hand over her mouth. She tried to fight, but the person was stronger than her. Next thing she knew she was being taken into an empty locker-room. The light came on and she realised it was Sean. As she stood there looking at him she was getting more pissed off by the minute.  
"What the hell are you thinking?" Jordan burst out.  
"We need to talk about you leaving the Thrillers" he replied.  
"Why do you care" she said still angry.  
He just looked at her staring deep into her eyes. He was in love with her.  
"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" she asked.  
"Because I love you ok?" he replied.  
"What" she said, you're in love with me? Are you joking?"  
"No I'm not joking" Sean said as he walked over to her and took her face in his hands and kissed her.  
She couldn't believe it, Sean was kissing her.  
Just then there was a knock at the door, it was Reno telling Jordan it was time to go to the ring with him for his match. As they walked to the ring, he asked "Jordan, you're not leaving are you?"  
She told him she didn't know yet. All he said was to please think about it.  
After the match Jordan started to get ready to go back to the hotel. Her mind was going a mile a minute, when Lucky was at the door asking something she couldn't quite understand.  
"Dam it Jordan, do you hear me?" she yelled appearing at the doorway.  
Jordan looked at her and said sorry and asked what she was saying. Lucky replied and said she was thinking about Mama.   
"God, Lucky why were you thinking about her and that son-of-a-bitch of a father that killed themselves." Jordan pointed out.  
Aunt Kim had raised them since the ages of six and nine.  
"Have you told Mike that Page is our uncle?" Jordan asked.  
Just then another knock at the door, it was Aunt Kim.  
"All right you two, what are you fighting about now" she said with a smile.   
We laughed and told her what was going on in our lives.  
"Sean O'Haire" she asked Jordan. Jordan said yes.  
"Lucky, you and Mike Sanders?" Lucky also said yes.  
"I want to see Lana now" Kim said.  
Jordan said she'd call her, but Kim said, no go get her.   
Lana was with Mark, when Jordan entered.   
"We need to talk in my locker-room Lana." Jordan said to Lana.  
As Lana walked in, she saw Aunt Kim and knew what she was going to ask.  
She smiled at Kim and told her she loved Mark. Kim said ok, and that was that.  
They all went to dinner and had a great three hour talk, when the Natural Born Thrillers walked in and sat down with us. That was when they found out they were DDP's nieces.  
Mike asked if he could talk to Jordan, she said sure and they both headed to the bar.  
"Jordan, I don't want you to leave the NBT. You are part of the Thrillers now, and we have already talked to Ric and he said we could keep you as our Manager, Jordan you are the heart of the group now." Mike said with a pleading look on his face.  
"Okay, I will stay, It seems like I am fighting a losing battle anyway" Jordan replied.  
Now it was her turn to ask the questions.   
She turned to Mike and asked "Do you love my sister?"  
"Yes I love Lucky very much and I want to marry her." Mike replied with all the sincerity in the world in his voice.  
"Well, you are going to have to ask my aunt for my sister's hand in marriage" Jordan said with a big smile.  
"Which one is your aunt?" Mike asked, a quizzical look on her face.  
Jordan pointed over the DDP and Kevin Nash's table and said her. Mike's jaw dropped. Jordan told him that Kimberley Page is their aunt.   
"She raised me and Lucky when Mum and Dad died when we were little." Jordan explained.  
Mike said he was sorry and he really loved Lucky, and if that's what he had to do, that would be fine.   
Jordan ran over to the guys and watch the fun. Chuck and Shawn asked what was happening, and Jordan told them that Mike was going to ask Lucky to marry him. They started to laugh at the possibility of Mike asking Lucky to marry him.  
Mike asked Kim if he could sit down and ask her something. She said ok, go on.  
"Jordan told me that you and Dallas raised her and Lucky, so what I have to ask you is May I have Lucky's hand in marriage?" Mike asked nervously.  
Kim smiled and replied "You hurt her and I'll stick these two men onto you." Kevin and Dallas just smiled.  
Mike got down on one knee and asked Lucky to marry him. Lucky said yes.  
Just then Mark asked Kim "I too would like to ask you something, May I marry Lana?"   
Kim told Mark the same thing "You hurt her and I'll stick these two men onto you."  
Jordan got up from the table feeling happy for both of the girls, they would be happy for once in their lives. As she went up to her hotel room, the receptionist told her she had a message. She read it and it said "Jordan, meet me in room 301, I need to talk to you. Sean".  
She went to room 301 and knocked. Sean ushered her in. She looked inside and the room was covered in roses. He walked up to her and took her in his arms and kissed her so passionately she didn't know what to do.   
The next morning she woke up in his arms and at first thought it was all a dream. He smelled so sweet, she didn't want to get out of bed, she wanted time to stop for just a moment.  
She eventually got out of bed and walked out into the living room. Mark was sleeping on the couch. He woke up and asked "Did you have a good time?"  
Jordan just smiled and headed towards Lana and Lucky's room.  
"Jordan, did you and Sean make love last night?" Lucky asked with a grin on her face.  
"Yes" was all Jordan said.  
Just then Kim came into the room and Jordan "My sweet niece Jordan, do you love him?"  
Jordan asked "Yes I do, why?"  
"I see the way you look at each other and call it an aunt thing, I raised you didn't I?" Kim replied.   
  
One year later outside the church, Lana, Lucky and Jordan stood waiting.   
"It's time" Dallas said.  
As we walked Lana started laughing and said "I'm glad Mark and I ran off and got married."  
We started off down the aisle. Reverend Michael asked "Who gives this woman away"   
Kim stood up with the most loving look in her eyes and said "I do on behalf of my older sister may she be watching from heaven."   
Lucky and Lana smiled trying not to cry as the wedding started.  
Two hours later Mark raised his glass in a toast "My two dearest friends Jordan and Sean, may your lives be full of happiness and mine and Lana's are, and Mike and Lucky who took a page out of my book, may they have happiness too."  
Sean and Jordan danced their first dance as husband and wife. As they kissed she looked into his eyes and knew she had found her thrill of her lifetime.  
  



End file.
